Dragoon Shark
Dragoon Sharks are vicious Fish Beasts that lurk below the depths of the Ocean of Woah and circle around Foe Island. Appearance Normal DragoonSharkG.jpg|Gamma Dragoon Shark DragoonSharkB2.jpg|Beta Dragoon Shark DragoonSharkA.jpg|Alpha Dragoon Shark Gamma Gamma Dragoon Sharks have torpedo-shaped bodies that are covered with tiny, and sharp denticles. They have large mouths filled with triangular, sharp teeth and their eyes are a deep red color and glow in the dark. They have two gill slits situated directly behind each eye. These beasts appear mostly dark blue with a white underbelly. There are yellow star-shaped marking on their snouts, and another star marking on their rears. Their tall dorsal fins have two notches cut into them, with a pelvic fin directly opposite to them. Their two pectoral fins are arranged so that they resemble the fins on the back of a torpedo. Beta The Beta Dragoon Sharks look very similar to the Gamma Dragoon Sharks. However, the fangs in its mouth are arranged differently, and they appear to have horns growing out of the sides of their noses. They can be regrown countless times. They have many more yellow markings on their bodies as well. These include stripes on their fins and thin star-shapes on their flippers. Alpha Behaviour Most Dragoon Sharks live in schools, each protecting another if one is injured. They share food in the pecking order. Normal Dragoon Sharks go last while Alphas go first. There is usually only one Alpha Dragoon Shark in every school; this is mostly because Alpha Dragoon Sharks tend to live on their own if there is already one in that school. For every one Alpha, there are always four Betas, nine Gammas and sixteen Normal Sharks. Habitat Dragoon Sharks tend to inhabit waters with high amounts of salt. Specifically the Ocean of Woe and the waters surrounding Foe Island. These two areas present a variety of foods that are easy for them to shred apart with ease. Powers and Abilities Dragoon Sharks are some of the fastest swimmers in the ocean. Normal Dragoon Sharks swim relatively fast while the Alpha Dragoon Sharks are the fastest, reaching unbelievably speeds underwater. All Dragoon Sharks have razor sharp teeth, but Gamma Dragoon Sharks all the way up to Alphas, can actually launch their teeth as projectiles. The teeth take roughly 10 minutes to grow back again and each shark has over 2 million replacement teeth for every tooth. Beta and Alpha Dragoon Sharks have razor sharp fins for fast swim-by attacks which shred through flesh and cut through bone and cartilage. The Beta Dragoon Sharks in particular can even attack using the bone-like formations on their snouts. However, Alpha Dragoon Sharks have a unique ability to increase the temperature in the water. by swiftly moving it's body, it creates friction on it's body which increases the overall temperature underwater. Water dwelling creature with a low heat tolerance may die instantaneously; maximum temperatures underwater can reach a potential of over 250 degrees Celsius (482 degrees Fahrenheit). As Food Just like most sharks, Dragoon Sharks have highly toxic flesh, which can be deadly to eat if not properly prepared. The regular Dragoon Sharks are the easiest to prepare since they aren't toxic at all. They can be eaten whole, and they are great for stuffing into other meals. Gamma and Betas are quite a bit more toxic, and only highly trained chefs that are licensed to prepare them are able to. Popular means of detoxifying the meat include smoking, curing in the salty waters of which they roam, and fermenting them. The organs can also be harvested and made into special sausages. Special Preparation Ingredient Alpha Dragoon Sharks are the most difficult to prepare due to the fact that there is only one edible item on them: the fins. To detoxify them, first one must ensure a painless end to the beast. Any means will do as long as the beast feels little to no pain. Next, the fins must be removed delicately without damaging the flesh around the fins. One small slip of the knife, and the fins can spoil. The fins then need to be descaled, and put in boiling water for a minimum of 5 hours. The longer they are boiled, the more the texture is altered. The fins will start out hard and jellify as they rest in the water for longer. After the fins boil, they can be prepared like any normal fish. According to most, the resulting taste of Dragoon Shark is a combination of Shark, Fugu and Eel. Trivia Appearances: *Normal Dragoon Shark: Carvahna (Pokemon) *Gamma Dragoon Shark: Sharpedo (Pokemon) *Beta Dragoon Shark: Mega Evolution of Sharpedo (Pokemon) *Alpha Dragoon Shark: Tylomon (Digimon) Category:Beast Category:Beasts Category:Original Beasts Category:Fish Beast Category:Capture Lvl 1-100 Category:Bombkid's Zoo Category:Special Preparation Ingredient